The Tom and Jerry Show
The Tom and Jerry Show is a 2014 American animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation, and Renegade Animation, production of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and The Mr. Men Show, based on the Tom and Jerry characters and theatrical cartoon series created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera in 1940. It had its world premiere on the Canadian channel Teletoon on March 1, 2014, and premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on April 9, 2014. The second season premiered on February 6, 2016. The show moved to Boomerang's SVOD shortly after the Season 2 premiere and went on hiatus after. The show is still on hiatus as Canada and Spain have finished airing Season 2 of the show. The third season premiered on February 1, 2019. A fourth season of the series was announced on July 24, 2018. Starting with Season 2, the segments were dropped from eleven to seven minutes to make room a third segment. Each episode has three segments starting with Season 2. From September 3 to October 3, 2019, reruns aired on Cartoon Network. Plot The series follows the antics of Tom in his pursuit of Jerry. However, during the first season, episodes followed one of four different scenarios, including: # Tom and Jerry's typical antics in a modern-day urban setting. # Tom and Jerry being pets to two witches named Beatie and Hildie (this scenario is dropped starting from the third season). # Tom and Jerry working together as detectives in Tolucaville (Los Angeles in the second season) by operating a detective agency called "The Cat and Mouse Detectives", complete with a narrator. # Jerry living in a lab with a rat companion named Napoleon, and Tom being an alley cat. (this scenario is dropped starting from the second season.) # Tom working as a butler in a Downton Abbey property (scenario used starting from the third season). # Tom and Jerry living in a scary Transylvanian environment in a parody of Van Helsing (scenario used starting from the third season). Cast * William Hanna (Archive audio; Uncredited) - Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Tyke * Rick Zieff - Spike, Barkley the Dog, Trucker Hat Man, Man 3, TV Chef Announcer, Hotel Manager, Skid, Dutch, Santa * Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Ginger, First Mom * Stephen Stanton - Rick (season 2), Commercial, Neighbor, Squirrel * Jason Alexander - Rick (season 1) * Kath Soucie - Tuffy, Mimi, Aunt Claire, Cozette, Gigi * Rene Mujica - Newt, Bear, Tom's 7th Life * Billy West - Mad Scientist, George, Mighty Mouse * Cree Summer - Beatie, Mammy Two Shoes, Pearl Pureheart * Rachael MacFarlane - Hildie, Mummy * Rob Paulsen - Scarf * Bret Iwan - Meathelda (season 2) * Joey D'Auria - Butch, Jeff, Meathelda (season 1), TV Narrator * Gary Cole - "The Cat and Mouse Detectives" Narrator * Chris Parnell - "The Great Outdoors" Narrator * Tom Kenny - Detective, Dr. Bigby, Hamster, Wilfred, Tom's 1st Life, Tom's 4th Life, Tom's 5th Life, Tom's 8th Life, Ronnie the Rabbit, Percy * Nika Futterman - Polly, Baby, Second Mom * Charlie Adler - Polly's Mother * Doug Erholtz - Uncle Pecos * Alicyn Packard - Toodles, Madame Beta, Dove, Matalyn * Simon Helberg - Napoleon, My Bot-y Guard * Jeff Bergman - Droopy, Old Mcdonald * Crispin Freeman - Barney Bear, Porpoise * Frank Welker - McWolf * Sam Kwasman - Quacker * Dave B. Mitchell - Tom's 2nd Life, Tom's 3rd Life, Tom's 6th Life, Petey, Mummy's Spellbook, Rat, Meathead * Eric Bauza - Skunk, Screwy Squirrel, Broke * Phil Lollar - Monkey * Julie Wittner - Bunny, Roxie, Misty * Dave Wittenberg - Tiny Bulldog, Morizzio * Kevin Michael Richardson - Clint Clobber * Robin Atkin Downes - Large Marvin, Magic Mirror * Charlie Schlatter - Grayson * Kari Wahlgren - Toots * Catherine Cavadini - Toodles' Mom * Trevor Devall - Toodles' Dad * Tress MacNeille - Thin Lady, Joan * Katie Leigh - Woman 1, Woman 2 * Phil Lollar -Frank, Crooked Eddie, Man 1, Man 2 * John Michael Higgins - Uncle Harry * Dana Snyder - Ghost, Witches Aid Worker * Robbie Daymond - SiFu, Batboy, Dog 3, Ramone, Announcer * Kellie Bright - Linda Carter * Danny Dyer - Mick Carter * Stephanie Sheh - Princess Production Cartoon Network announced that a new show, which consists of 26 episodes containing 52 11-minute shorts, "will preserve the look, core characters and sensibility of the original theatrical shorts." Entitled The Tom and Jerry Show, the series is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Renegade Animation, with Renegade handling the actual production work under the supervision of Darrell Van Citters and Ashley Postelwaite. Darrell Van Citters is also the director of the series. The Tom and Jerry Show was originally intended to be a 2013 Cartoon Network premiere before being pushed back to April 9, 2014. This is the second Tom and Jerry television series produced in the 16:9 widescreen aspect ratio and the first to be animated in Adobe Flash. This show is rated TV-PG, a first for the Tom and Jerry series. Home media release Season 1 Season 2 Broadcast The Tom and Jerry Show first premiered on March 1, 2014 on Teletoon in Canada. The series premiered on April 9, 2014 on Cartoon Network in the United States. In the United Kingdom and Ireland, it began airing on April 12, 2014 on Boomerang. It premiered on April 21, 2014 on Cartoon Network in India. In Australia, Cartoon Network premiered it on May 5, 2014. The series began airing on Boomerang in the United States on January 5, 2015. Trivia * Cartoon Network Middle East and North Africa and South Asia, United States and Turkye Has More Episodes Season 1 to Season 4. * In Asia and Morroco, Tom and Jerry in Dimensional On Cartoon Network References Category:Tom and Jerry Series Category:2010s shows Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Tom and Jerry Series Category:Reboot Series Category:Current shows Category:Acquired Series Category:2014 television series debuts Category:2014 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2020s shows